The Fragile but strong flower
by goSg
Summary: It's a Hitsugaya and Hinamori pairing cos' i think that they're just so cute, and there are really little fanfictions about them. Chapter 10 is up.Sorry for the long wait guys!
1. Let it go

A/N :This is my first Bleach fanfic.It's a HitsugayaXHinamori pairing..pls Read and Review.Your Comments are very important to me!

Disclaimer:I do not own anything to do with Bleach.

**Chapter 1**

After Rukia was rescued and brought back to the human world by Ichigo and friends, the soul society became a much quieter place.And it was time to do some mourning for the captain of the 5th division.

As expected, everyone in Gotei 13 came to give their respect or otherwise.Most of the Shinigamis here knew what was going to happen next.It's the selection of the new captain for the 5th division.

"Hinamori-san, I am sorry for your captain's death." said Ichimaru Gin with a mocking smile (always) on his face, walked away.

Hinamori sent him a death glare as Ichimaru slowly strolled off.Unknown to her, the captain of the 10th division, Hitsugaya Toushirou was observing her every movemen.

Hitsugaya silently sweared to himself 'Ichimaru Gin, if you ever dare to hurt Momo, you'll see the end of your life every soon.'

The place where Aizen laid was simple.It was a average size hall with white paint which coloured the wall. Aizen's coffin could be seen with a few white sunflowers, which seems much more paler against the dark ,heavily polished coffin.

A tall man with brown with golden streaks of hair was staring at Hinamori. When Hinamori felt the stare and turn to find the person who was staring at her a while ago, the feeling was gone. Hinamori then dismissed it.

"It's time"

The shout sent everyone's head turning to the souce, Yamamoto Genryuusai, the captain of Gotei 13, as he continued "This is to note to all co-captains, 3rd, 4th, and 5th seater of the Gotei.Here is get promoted to captain rank. There shall be a fight to pick the strongest which will begin the day after tomorrow.Good luck."

After the announcement, the hall became nosier than before and most of the shingamis begin to make their way back.

"Matsumoto, can you go back first, I want to be here a little longer."said Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto gave Hitsugaya a nod and left.

Only Hitsugaya and Hinamori was left inside the room.

"Let's go back, Hinamori." Hitsugaya said facing Hinamori's back with his right thumb pointing towards the door.

"No...I want to stay here a little longer, you can go back first if you want to, Hitsugaya Taichou."said Hinamori impassively.

Hitsugaya didn't take any effort to hide his shocked expression on his face.He took a few steps towards the back.Hurt was written all over his face which was quickily hidden by him and walked to Hinamori.

He put a hand on her shoulder and said "It's not good for your body if you stay out here in a night like this. You'll get a cold."

There was a few moments of silence between them before Hitsugaya can't bear with it anymore.

In a swift moment, Hitsugaya drag Hinamori to face him.

"Hinamori!Aizen is dead!Get a hold of yourself!Aizen would not like to see you in this state" Histaugaya'e eyes widen as he shook Hinamori violently by her shoulder.

After a few awkard minutes, Hitsugaya calmed himself down and said "You shouldn't be doing this to yourself."

There were a few moments of silence before soft sniffling sounds could be heard from Hinamori.

"But..what should I do? I am lost...Shirou-chan..." said a crying Hinamori.

A rush of closeness and comfort was felt inside of Hitsugaya again when he heard the word 'shirou-chan' .

He then took her into his arms and said "Stupid Hinamori.Be yourself again."

Hinamori found comfort in him and cried in his arms.A surprised Hitsugaya found himself standing stiffly with Hinamori hugging him tightly and crying.They stayed on like this for a almost 1 hour when Histugaya felt Hinamori slipping off him.He swiftly caught her up in a swift movement and carried her bride-style.

'Think I've got to carry you back to your room.Momo' he silently thought.

As Hitsugaya was making his way to the door, he felt a strong spirital pressure, but continued walking till he reached Hinamore's room and made sure that she was safe before leaving her.

"Now,won't you show yourself"said a tired Hitsugaya.

**This is the end of chapter 1. I guess I wont be posting the next chapter till i get 3 reviews. Pls RR pple!It wont take more than a minute.**

**I apologise for my bad english.**


	2. the fight begins

**A/N :Thanks for the review.I'll try to keep it up!**

From the last chapter:

"Now...won't you show yourself" said a tired Hitsugaya

**Chapter 2**

A shadow that lurked behind Hitsugaya revealed itself. It's Ichimaru Gin.

"So..it's you.Ichimaru" said Hitsugaya in a flat tone.

Ichimaru smiled and walked towards Hitsugaya till they were only a inch apart, due to the height differences, Ichimaru seems to be towering Hitsugaya.

"I'd advise you to keep a tight look for the co-captain of the 1st group, Shogun Ryuumaru." said Ichimaru in his usual tone.

With a smirk on Hitsugaya's face, he said"The person I'd look out for is YOU."

Ichimaru begin to walk off, then stop and said"My, my, what a kid...suit yourself then."

For the first time in his life have he ever felt this confused.

'No one has seen Shogun Ryuumaru of the 1st group, huh? He must be rather strong to have Ichimaru to look out for him and warned me about him...what is his motive?

Wait! How did Ichimaru know about this guy when no other Gotei know about him yet"

These unanswered questions were swarmming in Hitsugaya's head.He has been unconciously pacing down the corridor outside Hinamori's room.After a while, when he found himself outside Hinamori's room pacing, he quickly made his way back to his room.

'I had better get back to my room.' he thought to himself.

The next morning, when Hitsugaya returned from his morning meeting, he was carrying stacks of paper from his waist to his chin.It's his group responsible for duty today.

"Matsumoto."Hitsugaya ordered"Get a few shinigamis to go to the human world to do their routine."

"Yes, captain." said Matsumoto and left.

After Matsumoto left, he started to arrange the docuements.

'What's there to arrange today?'

He was flipping through his work today, his eyes widen the moment he saw the profile of...

"Shogun Ryuumaru." said Hitsugaya in a whisper.

His eyes hurridly scanned over the profile of Shogun Ryuumaru.His image of Ryuumaru was broken when he saw a picture of him. (Hitsugaya imagined him to be a old man) Ryuumaru is a young man of age 16,17 and has a black flow of long hair till his shoulders.

By the time Histugaya finished his assigned task, it was already close to midnight, nevertheless, he still went to pay Hinamori a visit.

"Hinamori chan, are you feeling better now?' said Hitsugaya in his concern voice.

"Yes!I am much better now."a already perked up Hinamori said.

"Hmpt! That's the Hinamori that I loved to bully..."said Hitsugaya, which ended with a loud laughter.

Hinamori started to beat Hitsugaya friendly.

"Hey!Stop it...it hurts" said Hitsugaya, witha fake irritated tone.

They didn't know that there's someone out there watching them.His name is Shogun Ryuumaru.

The day of the fight for the captain seat of the 5th division has finally arrived!

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please take a seat now and do not attempt to interrupt any matches.Any deaths that occured in this competition is not the responsibility of the organisers." said the refree.

The captains and co-captains of Gotei 13 gets to seat in a special place arranged for them to be able to view the fights 100.

About 13 sparrings has passed before...

"The next match, Kazeryu VS Ryuumaru! Competiters, please come down to the arean."

"Release your soul under the earth! Hourin" Ryuumaru yelled out his soul cutters name.

"Kaze no kami, BAN KAI released" said Kazeryu with a confident smirk on his face.

Sounds of surprise, cheers and jeers could be heard throughout the crowd of shinigami and souls that stayed in the soul society.While many of the captains and co-captains were either impassive to Kazeryu's BAN KAI release or with just a smirk on their faces.

_**End of chapter 2**_

**A/N:I know it's quite short.I am sorry that I did not describe the matches of the earlier participates.Hm...if you have any idea of how you want the story to be like, pls feel free to throw me a review..i'll be more then happy!**


	3. The captain of the 5th division

**A/N:Thanks to the 3 reviewers...at least i know that someone is reading my fanfic...so that I know that I've not been writing in vain...hehe...I am not so good at writing due to my limited vocabulary, but well, I'll just give it my best shot..**

**Hinamori X Hitsugaya -arent they just so cute?**

**Disclamier:I do not own Bleach for all my chapters from now on.(this is annoying)**

Ryuumaru VS Kazeryu

**Chapter 3**

'Bankai huh?' Ryuumaru gave a smirk at that thought.

Ryuumaru repositioned himself into a defensive stance to defend himself from his opponent's bankai.

'Trying to protect yourself? What a joke.' Kazeryu thought as he charge towards Ryuumaru.

Kazeryu ran in a god-like speed towards Ryuumaru, his soul cutter at his waist. Kazeryu's right hand was stretched out in front while his left hand was on the sword's hilt. Ryuumaru had already anticipated that Kazeryu would be either attacking from as seen, the front or above him, so, Ryuumaru bent down a little, getting ready to jump to duck his attack with his right hand holding his sword.

In a blink of an eye, Kazeryu disappeared. There's was an atmosphere of tension that surrounds the dome where they fought in.

'Up, down, left, right...where the hell is he? ' Ryuumaru thought as beads of cold sweat were forming on his face.

-clang-

Kazeryu had hit Ryumaru, by his back.

"Are you surprised?" Kazeryu said with a slight tone of despise, "My sword name is Kaze no kami. It IS the FASTEST soul cutter! Hahahahaha...I am hidden..in the wind..." After that sentence, he disappeared again.

Ryuumaru wipe of the slight blood that flowed thought out his mouth and gave a little sigh.

"Bankai released. Hourin, the fire under the crust." Ryuumaru said in a clam tone.

'Fire! Hourin? The strongest sword of the fire elements! ' Hitsugaya fought with his inner emotions so that Hinamori would not sense his surprise-ness (?)

Ryuumaru just stood where he fell, not even moving an inch, his eyes closed.Kazeryu took advantage of his pose and went to attack him.

"Now! Hourin! Hou no teki!" Ryuumaru yelled as he point his sword towards Kazeryu.

The ground begin to crack a little and larva started to flow out aggresively towards Kazeryu, the larva started to from shaps of a shurikens and started to increase on number.One shuriken is about 1000 degrees C. . One touch of that small weapon and you are bound to burn to death.

Unfortunately, a few of them had managed to catch up with Kazeryu and melted his body to ashes.

Screams of horror could be heard from the audiences and many captains were a little shocked, though many took the effort to hide thier surprise.Hitsugaya were one of them.

"Isn't his from the same group as Shirou-chan? " Hinamori asked Histsugaya, smiling.

"yeah.." Hitsugaya repiled her without looking at her as he was partially in his own thoughts.

"Then he must be as talented as you, Shirou-chan." Hinamori said softly.

"well...who knows, he might be.." Hitsugaya repiled her in a even softer voice.

Their conversion was interupted by Geryuusai.

"So, fellow shinigamis, the captain of the 5th division has been decided. It shall be Shogun Ryuumaru.Let the day go on then." Genryuusai then walked away after announcing the 5th captain of the gotei 13.

"let's go." Hitsugaya said to Hinamori, then took her hand and walked away, not giving her a chance to rebuke.

They walked away and when they reached a quiet corner, Hitsugaya usual expression was replaced by a worried and anxious expression.

"what's wrong? Shirou-chan. You look very worried." Hinamori tip toe to look at him closely.

"Nothing..and don't lean so close." Hitsugaya repiled.

"so, what's wrong?" Hinamori took a few steps away, said.

"Beware of your captain. Now get going." Hitsugaya pushed her away.

"ok...shirou..-chan!" she smiled st him and walked back to her dormitory.

'It's lucky that I didnt tell Momo everything the day I got my soul cutter...' Hitsugaya thought, sighing.

flashback

"Hitsugaya Toushirou. Since there is Ice and water (which is with you) , you should be aware of other elementals as well." his soul cutter, Hyourinmaru informed him.

"Yeah.so?" Hitsugaya said with a blank look on his face.

"You might be sparring with them someday.They're the same kind as me." said Hyourinmaru.

"yeah yeah...but what can they do to me? I am a 120 genius, you know that."

Hyourinmaru sighed a little and said, "What a arrogant kid."

"Too bad, whether you like me or not, I am your MASTER." There was a slight stress in this sentence.

"And you are strong." Hyourinmaru said so softly and disappeared.

end of flashback

'Better keep an eye on him.He's got to be a genius to be able to use the same kind of sword as me and is able to keep his sanity.'

Hitsugaya then walked back to his room.

After a quick introduction, Ryuumaru then settled down in the 5th division dormintory.

"Please inform me if you need any help, Shogun Taichou." Hinamori said with a slight bow till the waist.

"Sure, I'll..."

There was a slight pause as two of them stare at each other before Captain Shogun broke the slience and said, "Momo chan,

do you know what's the duty of a vice captain?"

'He called me by my name...' She bought herself out from her own thoughts and said, "Yes, my duty is to assist you in any way you need help, captain Shogun."

Ryuumaru begin to walk towards her and his right hand reached out to Hinamori's chin and force her to look at him straight into his eyes and said, "No, you're not there yet. A vice captain is to RISK his life for his captain and do whatever that maked him happy, do you get it? Mo-Mo-Ch-an? "

Hinamori stared back into a face of 17 years of age with soft blue eyes with short and sliky black hair, completed with a mouth and nose.Her captain is 180cm in height with a well-built body hidden under the loose Shingami's uniform. Hinamori felt a shiver went up her spine as she whispered a 'yes'.

Hinamori felt a breath on her ear and her eyes widen as he whispered some words to her.

"A welcome party?" Hitsugaya looked at his vice captain, Matsumoto questionly.

"Yes, it's for the new captain of the 5th division." Matsumoto looked down at her captain, who was busy with his docuements.

"I dont remember I had one when I became the new captain of 10th division." Hitsugaya said with a slight hint of suspicious.

"That's because, you, Captain Hitsugaya, didnt request for it."said Matsumoto in her that's-your-fault tone.

"So...that means that Captain Shogun REQUESTED for it, huh?"

"Well...I guess so." said Matsumoto with a shrug of her shoulders.

Only the sound of paper begin filp was heard.

"So, are you going?" asked Matsumoto.

"Yeah." Hitsugaya said in his usual bored tone.

"Because...Hinamori chan is there?" asked Matsumoto in a mischievious tone.

Hitsugaya sent Matsumoto a death glare that'a enough to make a hall of shinigami make way for him.

But, Matsumoto gave no sigh that she was in any way affected by Hitsugaya's stare.

"Well...let's see, it's pretty obvious, isnt it? Hitsugaya-taichou." Matsumoto said in a it's-a-fact tone.

"Matsumoto, if you dont shut up this instance, I'll personally make sure that I get you into a beautiful underground cell for scandles, or would you rather stay in a frozen form for a month?" Hitsugaya said in a firm tone, this time looking up.

Matsumoto shut up immediately, she knew when to stop her nonsense in order not to get into any deep trouble with her taichou who looks likes a kid, but not a kid.

The party is held tommorrow.

'So, what shall I wear?' Matsumoto thought as she sat down.

"Momo, get all the furnitures ready for our guests tommorrow, make sure that there's some form of entertainment for our guests." ordered Shogun," or, do you want me to do what I've told you this afternoon?"

"No!Not that!I'll not submit myself to agree to that idea! I'll think of another program!" Hinamori said as she hurried out of the room.

'And just what sort of entertainment program do I have to produce at this last minute!' Hinamori thought as she walked out of her captain's room, her face hidden by the dark surroundings.

She was staring at the ceiling that she didnt even notice that Hitsugaya had crept up on her.

"Hinamori." Hitsugaya said as he comically wave his hand in front of her face.

"Shirou-chan!When did you get in here?"

"When you're thinking, stupid!" said Hitsugaya with a soft 'hmpt' that followed later," So...how's your captain?"

Hinamori's head visablly went down when she heard the question.But, she was quick enough to pick up her composure.

"He's ok-"

"He's not, you're lying." said Hitsugaya with a serious look.

"How do you know?"

"Stop asking stupid question, moron.We grew up together, remember?"

Hinamori shock experssion immediately soften when she heard that sentence.

Drops of water could be seen on her tighten knuckles on her knees.

"Hinamori! Are you ok!" Histuagaya said as he shook her gently.

"He...he..." The rest of her words were drown by her cries as she hug Hitsugaya tightly.

**A/N: Well...did I take a long time to update? How do you guys think of this story till now? Is it still acceptable?**

**Anyway, I have to really thank the 4 reviwers..your reviews are VERY important to me! Thanks!**


	4. The nightmare begins

**A/N:I'm sorry pple for taking a long time to update..cause my com broke down and I've just came back from my camp. I want to thank those who took time to review my story for me, thanks for the support. Please do continue reviewing so I'll know where to work on!**

**StormBlazer: So, what do you think of the story now?**

**Pyrrhic Lotus : Thanks a lot for your encouragement, I'll work harder!**

**seal-chan: Don't you think they're so cute? H XH! Thanks for your comment!**

**SereneC: I'll continue to work harder, thanks for supporting!**

**Edward Elric: Yeah...I wrote this fanfic because I want those IchigoXRukia supporters know that Hitsugaya X Hinamori is just as cute too!**

**mui77: Haha..yeah..the fact that Hitsugaya is always so protective over Hinamori is what makes him rather cute!**

**Diana : Hey, it's my first time writing a fanfic...well, I'll try to improve my cliff hanger! Thanks for your review!**

**Here goes:Chapter 4**

"Just what happened, Hinamori? Don't just cry like that! Hey, what happened? " said Hitsugaya as he impatiently shook her gently. 

After much persuation, Hinamori calmed down a little. Using the Shinigami's uniform sleeves, she wiped her tears dry. Hitsugaya remained by her side, patiently waiting for her to reply his question.

"He asked me to produce a entertainment program, which is too..." There was a slight pause before Hinamori continued as she walk towards the window ," impossible for me to  
carry out."

Hitsugaya thought of all possibilities for a moment, but could hardly make out any decent posibilities that was impossible for Hinamori to carry out. When he finally thought of one,

'Is it possible that Shogun Ryuumaru is interested in Hinamori? No way, that's impossible..way too impossible.'

What an undecent thought. He shook his head gently as he shove away that thought.

Hiysugaya finally gave up and asked Hinamori, " So, what is too impossible for you to carry out? I don't see any."

Hinamori turned from the window to look straight into Hitsugaya's eyes, then let out a slient sigh that made it impossible for even Hitsugaya to hear.

"What's wrong?" Hitsugaya looked at her curiously.

That question made Hinamori realise that she had been too quiet for too long. She was not herself tonight and she didn't want Shirou chan to look at this side of her, it's too ugly compared to the usual cheerful and happy-go-lucky Hinamori.

"Well, just don't come tomorrow ok! Unless you want to die under my hands!" said Hinamori firmly as she turned away from Hitsugaya again.

"Please go, Shirou chan. Do not come tommorrow, or else...you'll...you'll...I'll make sure that Captain Shogun will NEVER get his way!" pleaded Hinamori silently.

Hitsugaya observed Hinamori and found that the atmosphere around her was not the usual cheery Hinamori that he know. But in order not to give away any suspicious feeling about it, Hitaugaya decided to observed longer.

"Oh..ok, fine. I have loads of work anyway." Said Hitsugaya with his arms above him, on his head.

"I'll see you to the door, Shirou chan." Hinamori offered with that usual, gentle smile of hers. 

"Ha! I do not need a moron like Hinamori to send me to the door!" Said Hitsugaya in false meancing voice and then started to walk to the door, his right hand waving, signalling a good bye.

Hitsugaya begin walking to his dormintory, but later decided to go to the roof top and take a quiet moment first.

He sat down and started thinking about Shogun Ryuumaru.

'What can possibly make Hinamori so nervous, as if she is afraid of me to know her secret. She had always been a obedient, honest and quiet girl who always gain the affection of most Shinigamis.' In the end, he decided to stay on her roof top and secretly follow her to the party.

He arrived sucessfully at the roof top of the 10th dormintory and then used a demon skill to hide his spirtual force from Ryuumaru and Hinamori.Histaugaya reminded himself to be reallt careful of the skill he used to block his spiritual force as Hinamori is a demon arts expert.Quickly settling down, he carefully listen to his surrroundings to make sure that he do not miss out any noise. 

Hitsugaya was slowly feeling drowsy, until he heard Hinamori until talking to someone.

"Please do not force me to do that!" Hitsugaya recongnized that pleading voice, it's Hinamori's voice.

"You have to, get that soul-cutter and get your beloved Hitsugaya to fight with me." said the voice in a firm tone.

'It's Shogun Ryuumaru's voice! How dare he force Hinamori to do things that she doesn't want to!' Hitsugaya thought fiercely as he continued listenly.

"Then...then..I'll steal the soul cutter for you, but can you cancel your fight with Shirou-chan?" asked Hinamori.

"No." Ryuumaru said in a flat tone.

"I will not allow Hitaugaya to par with you, Captain." said Hinamori as she took a deep breath and continued, "I have requested him to not come to the party tomorrow."

'Did...she..just called out my name?' Hitsugaya thought, stunned.

"Did you just disobey me?" asked a fumming Ryuumaru.

"Yes, the exchange rules are here. I'll steal the soul cutter for you but you are not allowed to par with Hitsugaya." said Hinamori as her face darkened. 

"There's no need to be so fierce, Hi-na-mo-ri chan.I will tell you where and how to steal Kuroi Tsubasa.(Black wings) " said Ryuumaru as he smirked.

A drop of cold sweat fell on Hinamori's plam as Ryuumaru leave her room.

'What am I seriously going to do now?' Hinamori thought as her head sinked into her folded arms as she lied down on her bed.

A minute was spent in slience before Hinamori sensed a 'ki'.

"Who's there?" Shouted Hinamori as she got into a defensive stance. 

The young boy on the roof top turned stiff as soon as he heard Hinamori's shouting.

'Oh no oh no...I've been too careless to let my 'ki' get sensed by Hinamori, I am so careless! Looks like I got to reveal myself or Hinamori's yelling will get to Ryuumaru's ear."

Hitsugaya jumped down from the roof top to Hinamori's room in a swift movement. He covered her mouth and calmed her down before releasing her.

"Hinamori." said Hitsugaya

"Shirou-chan! What are you doing here! exclaimed Hinamori, who was visibly surprised.

"Shh...I...I heard everything." replied Hitsugaya.

"Is it...then you should know what to do, Shirou-chan. Please avoid him." Hinamori said with her eyes closed.

"And you go and steal the soul cutter?" questioned Hitsugaya as he continued, facing the window ,"you should know why Kuroi Tsubase is sealed up, have you forgotten what have happened a few years ago?" 

"Shirou-chan. All these years, you have been by my side, always protecting me. Now, it's my turn to protect you." said Hinamori, with a sweet smile on her face as she place her hand on Hitsugaya's shoulder.

"I do not need your protection!" Hitsugaya shouted as he push Hinamori's hand away.

Immediately, Hitsugaya realized that it was the wrong thing to be doing. He quickly turn around to see Hinamori touching her hand that was rejected a while ago.

And the last thing Hitaugaya wanted to see was Hinamori's tears falling from her eyes.

**A/N: I make sure I make Hinamori and Hitsugaya the cutest couple ever! Please do read and review, please do forgive me for taking a long time..and pls R and R!**


	5. The fight between the 2 greatest element...

**A/N:In the previous chapter: Hitsugaya made Hinamori cry.**

Chapter 5

"Hinamori...I...I..." Hitsugaya jerked his head away, loss for words.

The atmosphere in the room was terrible. It was so quiet that Hinamori's sobbing seems very loud even though it couldn't be heard outside the room.

'I...made...Momo...cry...when I actually swore to protect her! Hitsugaya Toushirou! What the hell are you doing?'

Hitsugaya is still in a state of shock, but he was also thinking of a way to reslove this situation. He knew that words of apologises could not solve anything now. Only action could. The problem is, how?

Hinamori only continued sobbing quietly, her mind was blank. But the words Hitsugaya said kept replaying by itself in her mind. ' I do not need your protection!'

'Am I a burden to Shirou-chan? Am I that weak, that he do no need my help, at all? I only wanted to protect him. What should I do now? Should I just keep my distance from him? He's a captain, afterall. '

Rain is now falling outside the windows, followed by lightning and thunder.

"Hitsugaya Taishou. Please quickly return to your room, it has started to rain." said Hinamori, her voice was firm.

Hitsugaya was put into furthur shock, he became dumb struck.

Hinamori continued, "Or should I assit you back to your room, taichou?"

Hitsugaya knew that if he wants Momo to be like the Momo that he knew so well, he should do something about it now. But definately not here.

"Yes." said Hitsugaya impassively.

When Hinamori heard Hitsugaya's toneless voice, she felt like crying. But, she held it to prove to Hitsugaya that she is strong.

" I should go back to my quaters now, Hitsugaya Taishou. It's getting rather late- "

"Come in. " Hitsugaya interuppted her as he open the door, his back facing Hinamori.

Hinamori hesitated and begin to walk back to her room without shelter, she can't be bothered witht the rain.

"Are you saying that you'll deny a Captain's invitation? Hinamori." Said Hitsugaya in a firmer tone than Hinamori.

"I wouldn't dare." Repiled Hinamori softly as she begin to walk back to Hitsugaya's room, soaked.

She quickly entered Hitsugaya's room, closing the door behind her.

'Why didn't Shirou-chan let me go! I don't want to stay here.' Hinamori thought, her eyes welled up with tears.

As soon as Hinamori is done with closing the doors, she began to walk to the middle of the room. She then realise that the room was in rather dark, save for the moon light shining in through his window.

'This room is so Hitsugaya-like' Hinamori begin to sniffle a giggle.

"Hitsugaya Taishou, where are you?" asked Hinamori, standing near the door.

Hitsugaya's room was bigger than Aizen's room.

Hitsugaya begin to sneak up on her and hug her by her waist, his back pressed against his room door.

"Hitsugaya Taishou! Please let me go!" said Hinamori as she begin to try to get her herself out of Hitsugaya's hold in vain.

"No." answered Hitsugaya simply.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Listen." orderd Hitsugaya," I don't need your protection, Momo. I am going to fight Ryuumaru."

"Listen, Hitsugaya." said Hinamori in a stern tone,"You're not, I am going to steal the 'Shiroi Tsubasa' for Ryuumaru."

"You're not! " exclaimed Histsugaya.

"I am" said Hinamori calmly.

The grip on Hinamori tighten as Hitsugaya fell into slience.

"Hitsugaya tai-"

Hinamori was interuppted once more.

"Please, Momo.Don't go, you know what the 'kuroi tsubasa' does, don't you? Why are you risking it? Don't you know it can make you into a impassive person and in some cases, erase you memories!" said Hitsugaya in a firm but pleading tone.

"I know, Toushirou.I know it all. Ryuumaru is strong, you won't be able to defeat him. He wants to kill you. " said Hinamori in a shaking voice, she was crying again.

"I like you, Momo." confessed Hitsugaya, " I'll protect you at the cost of my life.It was because of you that I became a Shinigami, so that I could protect you."

Hinamori was shock, never did she expect Hitsugaya to like her. He was a genius who became a captain faster than her and entered the Shinigami academy later than her. She was dumb struck.

Hitsugaya, of course, was a smart guy after all and saw the chance.

He kissed her right on the lips, his eyes almost shut.

Hinamori was surprised, but she soon gave in to Hitsugaya.

'He is no little kid.' She thought.

Hitsugaya's hand slowly found his way to Hinamori's waist and Hinamori's finger nails were tightly clutching his back until Hitsugaya's captain uniform were wrinkled by her. Hitsugaya pulled her closer to him as he tighten his hold on her.

They finally let go of each other, panting, still standing an inch apart, Hinamori's face was cherry red in colour, as was Hitsugaya's too.

"Tou..shirou..." whispered Hinamori.

"Momo, I am going to fight Ryuumaru."

Hinamori lowered her head as she gave a slight nod.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." said Hitsugaya as his eyes softened slightly.

'I do not wish of anything that could harm you get it in their way done' thought Hitsugaya.

**A/N: PLease read and review! I need a beta reader, pls email me if you can offer your help! Thanks.**


	6. See who wins

Previous chapter :

'I do not wish of anything that could harm you get it in their way done' thought Hitsugaya.

Chapter 6

The day when Shogun Ryuumaru held his celebration has finally arrived in a blink of eye. 3 days have passed since Hitsugaya confessed his love for Momo in his room. Both of them have tried to avoid each other as far as possible, lest Ryuumaru gain the thought that they are planning to go against him.

All the captains in the Gotei 13 came for the welcome party that Ryuumaru himself had organized. It seems rather vain to most of the captains, but nevertheless, they still came to show their respect after all.

Hitsugaya was seen with his vice-captian, Matsumoto Rangiku. Hitsugaya had instructed Matsumoto to stay near Momo and not let anybody suspicious take her away.

Momo, on the other hand, was with her captain, wearing an elegant kinomo instead of her usual Shingami uniform, with a light lime-green colour as a background and a few sakura flowers at the bottom left of the kimono.

"Has Hitsugaya agreed to fight with me?" asked Ryuumaru.

"Yes, Captain. May I know why are you so anxious to fight against Hitsugaya Taichou?" Asked a calm Hinamori.

"From my point of view, that is none of your business." replied Ryuumaru coldly.

Hinamori seems calm and cool on the surface but she is burning to know if Hitsugaya would gain victory against her captain. It was known to her that if Hitsugaya were to lose his match against Ryuumaru, she would have to steal the Kuroi Tsubasa for Ryuumaru, which would galdly take her memories away and turn her into her emotionless robot.

In the midst of the welcome party, a announcement stated that there would be a match between 2 captains. A loud cheer was heard throughout the crowd as it was a really rare occurrence that lower class Shinigamis to get to see 2 captains fight.

Hitsugaya and Ryuumaru made their way where the match was held, which was at the dome where the selections of the new captains were held previously.

'Can I win against him, I still don't know his ultimate skill of his soul cutter, besides, his physical size would be much of a disadvantage to me. His soul cutter can be counted as a twin to my soul cutter. This is obviously not to my advantage, but this does not means that he'll gain the upper hand anyway. I should just let him hit me first. But, will I be able to stand up from his blow?'

Questions of whether he is able to win against Ryuumaru kept ringing in his head.

Soon, Hitsugaya found himself facing Ryuumaru on the battle court.

"Hitsugaya taichou, thank you for sparring with him" said Ryuumaru coldly.

"No problem. I ought to thank you to." repiled Hitsygaya in the same tone.

The atmosphere was filled with a killing intent, although none of them wanted to kill another. But, they sure wanted to beat the crap out of the other.

They walked towards each other as they each shouted,

"Burn your enemies! Hourin!"

"Freeze them to death! Hyourinmaru!"

A blue and red dragon filled the skies and the temperature suddenly became unstable. Lower ranks of the Shinigamis fainted, unable to handle the 'ki' of the Shinigamis of captain ranks, and the 'ki' is strongly filled with anger and killing intent.

The two players of the battlefield stared at each other for a period of time, waiting for their opponent to take action, knowing that even a slightest mistake could take away their life.

"Well, are you going to stay there forever? " asked a curious Ryuumaru, who seems to be shaking.

"Are you shaking? scared? "repiled Hitsugaya in a mocking tone.

"No, I am just excited to fight with you, to see you in a pool of blood, that's it, and to take that mocking expression off your stinking fa-"

Hitsugaya hit him straight up in his face.

'What...is this speed!' thought Ryuumaru, unbelievably.

Ryuumaru fell to the ground, his sword still vertically up, as if it's a tool used to support himself.

"Ah, what did you say?" said Hitsugaya, who stuck a finger into his ear, indicating that he might have hearing difficulty.

Ryuumaru spit out blood as he begin to get up to his previous position, " What did you say. bastard!"

Hitsugaya smirked as he prepared himself for a offensive attack.

"Going to attack? Come on right up!"

Ryuumaru ran towards Hitsugaya, shouting, "Fireballs!"

Hitsugaya eyes widen at the upcoming attack, wasting no effort to take hide his surprise that Ryuumaru actually used elemental attacks in less than 5 minute. Nevertheless, he quickly reagined his composure and shouted back in defense, "Block! Hyourinmaru! "

Vague moments passed before a blue dragon appear in the sky and with god-like speed, flew down and wrap itself around Hitsugaya, acting as a shield.

'What is this? Wrapping around your master and act as a shield?' Ryuumaru thought anxiously, getting nervous. But before Ryuumaru could get any answer to his questions, he saw Hitsugaya, wrapped by Hyourinmaru spin at top speed, reflecting all of Ryuumaru's fireball attack.

After that attack, Hitsugaya free himself from his beast and found Ryuumaru fighting off his own attack.

'...' Hitsugaya was obviously bored, since he was expecting it to be the match that he was most unconfident of.

"Now," said Hitsugaya in a slow manner, "let me show you the poweress of my beast!"

Hitsugaya then ran at his top speed which seems to be towards Ryuumaru, but 1 meters before he could come into contact with Ryuumaru, he unexpectedly jumped towards the sky and shouted at the top of the lungs, "Hyourinmaru! freeze like never before!"

A blue dragon appeared in the sky for a brief moment before he turned himself into a lightning shape form, and aim itself towards Ryuumaru.

Ryuumaru, on the it the other hand, was vaguely shock and murmured a few words which is unaudible except for himself, formed a a large fire shield and also made Hyourinmaru's attack bounced off.

"What!" said a astonished Hitsugaya.

But Hitsugaya, being a experienced captain despite his age, has seen all sorts of crazy and craizer attacks than this, which seems to be adapted from Hitsugaya's own attack. He quickly used his soul cutter to cut off his own attacks effortlessly and resume his former position.

Nothing verbal was exchanged between them.

This time, it was Ryuumaru's turn to attack Hitsugaya.

"Hourin! Flame in angust! Burn all to nothingness." said a calm Ryuumaru, whose beads of sweat can be seen dripping down from his chin.

A tornado filled with fire appeared in front of Hitsugaya, the objective of the attack is to swollw up it's opponent and burn it to ashes.

Hitsugaya was not called a genius for nothing, he jumped high into the sky and formed a shield around himself and entered into the centre of the tornado. Because he went inside the tornado, the objective of the attack was lost and a minute later, the fire tornado was frozen and broken into fragments of glasses by Hitsugaya's sword.

In the audience seat, Hinamori was sitting between Matsumoto and Renji. Hinamori's face was clouded with a worried expression, which made her seem like she is going to cry any minute. Curiosity was what Renji's expression is and Matsumoto seems to be in the middle of both of them. The audience was filled with cheers, divided into 2 sections, each supporting Ryuumaru or Hitsugaya respectively.

"..."

Hitsugaya was panting as he used up a lot of strength to freeze up the whole of Ryuumaru's fire tornado. But, Ryuumaru, was no better too.

"Tired? Hitsugaya-kun." asked a panting Ryuumaru.

"No, at least not as tired as you think I am, Shogun-kun."

"Please feel free to call me by my name, Hitsugaya, you sound so distant by adding the 'kun' at the back of my surname." said Ryumauru, smirking.

"That's my decision." said a impassive Hitsugaya.

"Now, now, I can't win against you if I continue like this, can I? " repiled Ryuumaru, now getting into an unknown but seems to be an attack stance.

"You bet."

"Even captain Hitsugaya already mentioned that I can't possibly gain victory against him with this kind of power, what should I do? " questioned Ryuumaru.

Hitsugaya was feeling highly irritated and impatient with Ryuumaru now, he was feeling tired and fatigue was catching up with him. If he does not finish the fight as soon as possible, it is possible that he would soon be fighting againist 2 opponents: Ryuumaru and his own fatigue.

"Shut your crap up and fight, Shogun." answered Hitsugaya.

"Well, I would now." repiled Shogun Ryuumaru.

Ryuumaru's hands were on the sword's hilt and his head was facing the ground with his head facing the ground.

"What are you doing!" asked a slightly furious Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya started to walk towards Ryuumaru, to see what he is doing.

"What are you do-" asked Hitsugaya again, but he was interruppted by Ryuumaru's voice.

"BAN-KAI."

Unfortunately for Hitsugaya, he was less than a meter away from Ryuumaru.

The grounds stasted to divide itself into half, as if there was a earthquake and a red liquid started flowing out.

'What!' thought Hitsugaya, his voice was lost when he saw the red liquid flowing out, towards him.

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews...it really helps. I do hope that you'll continue reviewing...thx.**


	7. Revenge

Chapter 7

Staring at the lava flowing towards him unexpectedly, he could do nothing but to stare in awe. He didn't expect this. No way, he kept telling himself that this of skill was unseen and unheard of. He mind is in total blank.

"Hitsugaya! Run! Hitsugaya!" Hinamori was shouting at the top of her lungs, but unfortunately, Hitsugaya couldn't hear her voice from where he was.

Hinamori's tears were flowing against her will. She had willed herself to be strong, so that Hitsugaya-kun need not be worried for her all the time. Wiping away her tears, she clutched her both hands tightly and pressed it against her chest, praying for her Hitsugaya, hoping that he could hear her voice, her support for him and also, give him strength to win Ryuumaru.

"Hinamori." wispered Hitsugaya.

Holding his sword tightly by his both hands, he willed himself to calm down.

"Bankai." wispered Hitsugaya.

"Finally, you are going to use your bankai eh? You shouldn't look down on me you know, you should actually use your bankai right from the beginning." said Ryuumaru as he began to laugh histerically.

"Shut the crap up."

Hitsugaya rushed towards him as he knew that since he is still at a disadvantage situation, he must do something to change the position he is in. The question is, what must he do.

"Hyourinmaru!Stop the flowing lava.Freeze the whole stadium!" shouted Histaugaya.

"What!" said Ryuumaru.

Hitsugaya's soul cutter froze the whole stadium.Mutters of awe could be heard from the audience and fellow Shinigamis.

"Now...you have really done it. You froze the whole stadium!" said Ryuumaru to himself, laughing openly with his face facing towards the sky.

'Good, I have managed to stop the lava. Now, for the next critical attack.' thought Hitsugaya.

Hitsuagaya then again started running towards Ryuumaru and a few meters before reaching him, he jump into the air with a strong leap and then pointed his sword towards Ryuumaru accompanied with a strong shout.

Ryuumaru suddenly stopped laughing and looked up at Hitusgaya, his eyes filled with a stronger muderous intent.

Hitsugaya shouted even louder. But, Ryuumaru caught hold of his sword and threw him opposite the stadium.

'Shit! I gave him a chance to attack me!" Hitsaugaya said to himself, "My backbone must be broken by now."

But the attack didn't stop there as Ryummaru continued walking towards Hitsugaya and held him up by his Shingami uniform collar.

"You lose."

"What? The result is not out yet! How dare you-"

Hitsugaya's speech was cut short as he was knocked hard against the wall which caused his forehead to bleed profusely. His vision became blurry and he started to feel slightly giddy.

"Let me tell you something. I touched your sweetheart before." whispered Ryuumaru into Hitsugaya's ear.

"What?" said Hitsugaya corsely as he could not really speak out loudly after being beaten up so badly.

"I don't want to say it the second time." said Ryuumaru as he kicked Hitsugaya ruthelessly several times, "Now for the final blow, are you ready for it?"

'Final blow? Am i going to die right now? ' asked Hitsugaya mentally.

Before much could be taken into consideration by Hitsugaya, Ryuumaru was already standing high above him and said, "copycat bankai."

"copycat bankai!" whispered Hitsugaya in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he was actually hearing. He had never seen such thing called copycat bankai before, at least not in his life time.

"copycat, Ichimaru Gin's bankai. Shisou's best techinque. Shoot him to death." said Ryuumaru malicly.

The last blow was directed at Hitsugaya without any mercy, it's a fatal blow.Hitsugaya could only see the bankai coming directly to him but can't do anything about it. His soul-cutter also could not do anything but to see its owner getting unreasonaly bashed up by Ryuumaru.

"Oh no...this won't do. You can't kill this captain, he is our future." said the 13th duvision captain, Ukitake Jyuushiro.

Ryuumaru could only look at awe as Ukitake stop the attack of Ryuumaru only be using his hands. Ukitake quickly took up Hitsugaya's body and walked away.

"What the heck!" said Ryuumaru to himself.

The audience quicky disappeared as the fight was stopped midway. No one dared to make any unrespectful comments as the one who stopped the fight was Ukitake, a captain rank Shinigami.

"Please give him immediate attention, Unohane san." said Ukitake as he held out Hitsugaya's body.

Unohane took Hitsugaya's small body and said," Yes, rest assured that he will be well in a week's time."

3 days have passed uneventfully as Hitsugaya remained on the bed motionlessly, with Hinamori by his side every single day without fail.

'Please wake up...Hitsugaya...' Hinamori prayed as she sliently thought to herself as tears started to form. Beads of tears fall from her face as she faced the floor with hands on her lap as she continued crying. Because she was looking downward, she didn't notice Hitsugaya's hand move slightly.

'Hinamori..she's crying...I must stop her.' sweared Hitsugaya.Therefore, with great efforts he forced his hand to reach up to her face and wiped away the tears for her.

Hinamori felt a hand on her face and immediately looked up to find Hitsugaya frown-like face is back and can't help herself from rushing to hug him.

"Shirou-kun!You are awake!" yelled Hinamori so loud that Hitsugaya felt that his ear drums scream for help. Hinamori stretched her arms and reach to hug Hitsugaya tightly. Hitsugaya was shocked and was at loss to how to react under this kind of situation and just took full advantage of this situation and hug her back gently by putting his right hand on her head and his left hand on her waist and gently pulled her closer to him. He let his head rest on her shoulder, with soften eyes and gentle voice, Hitsugaya says," I am back."

Hinamori finally realize the poisiton she is in and begin to blush a little as she started to pull herself out of Hitsugaya's hug. But Hitsugaya's grip suddenly tightented on her and just refuse to let her go no matter how much strength she use.

"Mou! How come you got so much strength even after you just woke up? Now let me go!" asked Hinamori.

"You know I won't, Momo.I want to ask you if..." his voice grew fainter as he speak.

"yes..please say." repiled Hinamori.

Hitsugaya 's head turned away from Hiamori's sight as he continued his question," Did...did Ryuumaru that bastard touch you?"

Hinamori expression turned from one of confusion to shock and repiled," No, he didn't." and then quickly adding,"Did Ryuumaru tell you anything?"

"Huh?No, no, he didn't." repiled Hitsugaya as his stiff shoulder relaxed a little.

"Hinamori, you know what?"

"Yes?"

"I like you a lot."

Hinamori closed her eyes in satisfaction and let herself slowly savour the words.It made her feel so warm and comfortable inside. If the time would stopped now...as she fervently wished that everyday would be as peaceful as today.

"Momo" Hitsugaya called out.

The sudden change from calling her surname to her name itself made her feel closer to Hitsugaya, who always seems to far away from him. There was a slight but uneasy pause between the young couple.

Finally breaking the slience, Hitsugaya continued with confidence, "I am going to challenge Ryumaru one more time.This time, I am sure to win!"

Hinamori's eyes widen as she heard the expected words she feared the most. But, it was expected after all as she heaved a heavy sign as she sliently accepted the fact that Shirou was going to risk his life again.

"Shirou. Be careful, I'll be awaiting your return, safe and sound." said Hinamori softly as she let another sign escaped her mouth agian as she continued, " If you come back in the state same as today, you'll get it from me! You get that clear?"

Hitsugaya was obviously shocked at her sudden outburst. The,no 'his' usual Momo wouldn't get so angry easily, at least not as angry as today. Just by stating this piece of fact to himself, change the usual frowning face into a innocent-looking boy face, restraining with a lot of effort to stop himself from laughing.

Observing that Hitsugaya's face was facing in her opposite direction with his shoulders shaking almost too vigrously, his left hand was pressing against his stomach as his right hand struggle to keep his mouth shut.

Suddenly worried, Hinamori cried out,"Shirou! Are you ok?" Answer me, Shirou!"

As she used her right hand to try to turn him around to face her, Hitsugaya suddenly started laughing, to the extent that he is using his right hand to wipe away his tears.

Seeing that he is not in any danger, she mentally said to herself 'Thanks the kami-sama'. Then she asked Hitsugaya,"Why are you laughing? Hm..." As she put her hands on her hips and bent down lower, lessening the gap beween Hitsugaya and herself unconsiously.

Hitsugaya made a deep sounding voice which sound like 'hmpt' and lifted his face so suddenly that Hinamori got a deep shock that she almost fell backwards if not for Hitsugaya swift agility that saved her. Hitsugaya's right hand was under her waist as his left hand was on her holding her head.

"Did you just called me Shirou?" asked Hitsugaya, with malice in his voice.

Hinamori was blushing furiously that she was in no place to reply his question as he continued," Slience means yes."

Hinamori was being forced into a corner by Shirou and had no choice but to give him a slight nod as Hitsugaya helped her back as he returned to sit on the beds, with Hinamori in between his legs comfortably.

"Hey, Hinamori.Bent down a little."

Hinamori was quite curious about why did he ask her to bent down out of the blue, but did as she was told. Then in a speed as fast as lightning, Hitsugaya kissed her as if tomorrow was the end of the world, which in fact might be.

Hitsugaya deepened the kiss as he trust his tongue inside her mouth.Hinamori went out of breath but Hitsugaya realized that and broke the kiss.

"I hope that time would stop now." said Hinamori ruefully.

"I know" repiled Hitsugaya as he closed his eyes and heaved a sign.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"oh..I see...revenge, is it not?" said Ryuumaru,sitting in a chair in a poistion that allows him to slouch his shoulders and put both his legs oh the table in front of him.

Hitsugaya had sent him a challenge invitation, which is also quite expected from Ryuumaru's point of view. But, he did not expect it to be so soon. Whatever it is, here is it and Ryuumaru can't possibly reject it. Man's pride is concerned in here, he reminded himself.

He threw the piece of paper on the ground which read 'Meet me at the same place, don't forget to bring your soul-cutter. The time is today afternoon.'

Ryuumaru prepared himself by just bringing his soul-cutter along with him, on his shoulders.On the other hand, Hitsugaya, was already there.

The sun was in the sky, releasing a heat so hot that you could feel your skin burning even if you had only stand under the sun for about a minute. Two men stood there, staring at each other.

**Author's Note: I am so sorry that I took so long for your update. I guess that the next chapter would be the last chapter...maybe...I do not know if you guys find this OK, so drop me a review, will you?Thankie **


	8. No one beats me

**From the last chapter: **The sun was in the sky, releasing a heat so hot that you could feel your skin burning even if you had only stand under the sun for about a minute. Two men stood there, staring at each other.

**Chapter 8**

"Gathered you guts? Hi-tsu-ga-ya Taichou." questioned the narrowed eyed Ryuumaru.

There was no comment from Hitaugaya as he stared into space, from Ryuumaru's point of view. In fact, Hitsugaya was discussing with his soul-cutter, Hyourinmaru, what kind of attacks to use to defeat Ryuumaru.What Ryuumaru did not know is that attacks with ice can be put into many uses.

"Are you ready?" asked Hitsugaya as he finished his discussion with Hyourinmaru.

"Anytime, taichou" repiled Ryuumaru as he smirked.

They stood in a defensive stance, waiting for the other party to attack them.

Ryuumaru saw his chance and started to attack Hitaugaya first, but Hitsugaya dodge it in a nick of time before Ryuumaru could do any serious damage to him

Ryuumaru bellowed a war cry and started charging towards Hitsugaya again.Hitsugaya did not do any offensive attacks, only defending himself as he jumped backwards and at the same time, sticking some amulets on the ground as he jumped about.

Ryuumaru wasn't so unobservant. He quickly noticed the amulets that Hitsugaya was sticking on the ground.But, he couldn't have thought what would happen to him next.

'Hyourinmaru, everything's is in place.Get ready.' ordered Hitsugaya to his soul cutter beast.

"Yes, master.' repiled his beast.

"Demon arts number 104! Stun attack!" yelled Hitsugaya as he strike Ryuumaru.

Ryuumaru was taken aback, as he didn't expect Hitsugaya to attack him so suddenly. Then, to his horror he realized that he was in the centre of the formation if the amulets.

The amulets was forming a star shape and Ryuumaru is in the centre of the shape.

Hitsugaya begin chattering some strange word.Nothing happen in the next minute.

Then spirals of dark clouds started to form above them leading to light drizzle and heavy rain the next second. Suddenly, a light flashed upon them. Then sounds of thunder was heard, as if giving a warning. Then, thunder striked Ryuumaru. But, Ryuumaru anitcipated it and dodge it by using another demon arts to protect himself.

"Oh,shit!" cursed Hitsugaya openly.

The thunder was supposed to burn Ryuumaru, but due to the last minute self-defend Ryuumaru did.The damage done to Ryuumaru was less than a quarter, but damage was still damage.

Ryuumaru was electrocuted, badly.The black clothing from the Shinigami's uniform was burned to the extent that the white cloth inside could be seen.

'It's lucky that I've got quick reflexes' thought Ryuumaur as he reflected back on the thunder attack by Histsugaya. He stared at his damaged uniform and said to Hitsugaya," Too bad.That, would have been able to killed me instantly."

Hitsugaya remained slient for a few minutes before saying,"Yes, of course. This attack, cannot be copied also."

Ryuumaru stood acutely surprised for a few moments before saying, "Ah...of course. The talented captain did not elude the possibility that I could have copied the attack.How smart. I should have bought some amulets too."

They exchanged angry stares before Ryuumaru said, "I would attack..now"

Instantly the wind become much more violent, the skies seem to roar and the clouds became grayish in colour, which had a instant effect overall on the weather as lighning flashed across the vast sky with thunder sounding loudly, which could make normal humans' ears deaf without fail.

"Are you scared?" asked Ryuumaru with a slight mocking tone.

"Oh, does it seem obvious? Please make it gentler so that I could reflect your attack in a blow and kill you once and for all." answered Hitsugaya as he made fun of Ryuumaru.

Then, Ryuumaru disappeared.

'He must be doing that copy cat bankai attack again.But, why should he disappear if he plans to do that?' thought Hitsuagaya to himself 'No, it must be something else. If a attacker disappear, it's to give the opponent a surprise attack from the side or back.'

It started raining heavily, strangly, a layer of mist is formed.

A few nervous minutes past without any sign of Ryuumaru being nearby.

"I am here." whispered Ryuumaru into HItsugaya's ear.

"What the!" a shocked Hitsugaya quickly turned around and found no one there. But he felt that his legs turn soft and turned his attention to it.

His eyes widen as he saw his own legs melting.Then he realised that his back hurts and reach out to find to his horror, a object protruding from his back and warm blood flowing out. But, Hitsugaya came to his senses that this cannot be true as he cant feel pain.

"Demon arts 40.Awaken." whispered Hitsugaya, as he struggled to keep his mind on the battle.

Hitsugaya found himself under the sun again, hot and scorching as he stood up to find Ryuumaru standing across the court.

"How was it?" asked Ryuumaru.

"Bad illusions..." replied Hitsugaya, panting.

"The injuries caused there has equal effect in reality too, for your information." said Ryuumaru as he observed the heavily injured Hitsugaya struggling to stay upright by leaning upon his sword.

"What..is..that?" asked Hitsugaya

"It's my bankai."

Hitsugaya looked confused by that news and asked,"I thought that your bankai is the under-handed means of copying other shinigami's bankai."

"My bankai consist a few different skills like copying other shinigami's bankai, but that does not means that my bankai ends there. I started to modify the bankai as soon as I have mastered how to use it." said Ryuumaru.It was filled with slience for a few minutes before Ryuumaru added,"I am a talent, much more talented then you are."

Hitsugaya was unable to reply because of the loss of large amount of blood, but he stood there, emmiting an invisable green flame as his eyes turned narrower as he scrutinized Ryuumaru.Hitsugaya's face turned paler and he started to take deeper breaths, the loss of blood casued his mind to be 'spinning', unable to think with a straight mind.

"Oh...come on, is this all you've got? I am getting bored.Should I go find your Hinamori?" asked Ryuumaru mockingly.

"Don't...you...dare...touch..her!"

"Why can't I?"

"Because I am not dead yet." repiled Hitsugaya, as he stood up with strength again, ignoring the pain.

**Dear readers, I am so sorry about the long wait.Because I am at a loss...can any kind soul understand my situation? Thank you for all your patience! Each review give me the strength to go on, I am truly grateful to those who have read and give me their reviews.The next chapter is the last chapter: Talent VS Talent**


	9. Author plead

**Author Note's**: I am so sorry for the delayed work. This is a note to inform my dear readers that I'd be currently unavailable to upload my next and last chapter due to a computer problem, which is, a virus attack. In order to present my best work to my readers, I'd like to ask for more time so that I can brainstorm for more ideas as I am out of ideas currently.-I feel so lousy telling you guys this-

But , i hope tad u all would not give up on me.Thank you for all your support all along .

Althought it's just a small review, you guys do not know how much support it can give me.

THANKS A LOT!


	10. Sweet moment and bitter times

Author's Note: HI guys. Really sorry for the long wait as I am lacking of creativity and am at a loss as to how to continue the story. But, well, my computer is now fixed and I really hope that it stays this way, so well, let's continue to chapter 9.

Chapter 9

Hitsugaya force himself to stand up, ignoring the excruciating pain his injuries that is signaling to the brain to ask him to just surrender this inevitable match. His body his dirtied with blood and his white hair seems to be dyed semi red as his hair is matted with dried blood. As he stood up, he struck his sword into the ground.

"It's time, master." Informed his soul cutter.

"Yes. I know." Replied Hitsugaya.

He started to close his eyes slowly. The atmosphere started to change bit by bit as the once aggressive and hostile atmosphere is no longer sensible. Hitsugaya felt his heart clam down, he is spiritually relax.

While Hitsugaya is trying all his might to clam himself, Ryuumaru stared in disbelief as he stared at Hitsugaya, who is closing his eyes.

'What an idiot.' Ryuumaru thought coldly.

Ryuumaru then begin to advance his attacks on Hitsugaya , kicking and punching in whatever way he could, causing bruises to surface and more blood was spit out only. While Hitsugaya seem to be ignorant of all this as his face showed no sign of pain and his eyes are still closed.

'Why isn't he responding to my attacks? Is he dead?' thought Ryuumaru as hundreds of questions swam in his mind.

Ryuumaru was still punching and kicking the badly bruised Hitsugaya, sparing him no mercy.

'Now, the final attack' thought Ryuumaru as his fist,with all his remaining strength left, went to forward to Hitsugaya's face. However, just before the Ryuumaru's fist could even touch a single hair on Hitsugaya's face, a single long, icy arrows flew past, scratching Ryuumaru's fist as blood surfaced on the top of his hand.

Ryuumaru began to back-stepped, his left hand holding his injured right hand as his expression betrayed his shocked look. Suddenly, more arrows appear before him, as it was too sudden, Ryuumaru had no time to defend himself as the arrows pierced through his lean body.

Though Ryuumaru, who was caught in a surprise attack, he did not fail to keep his wits around him as he began to use his infamous 'copy-cat' attack to copy Hitsugaya's ice arrows. The ice arrows then appear expectedly and begin to aim for Hitsugaya, whose eyes are still closed, as if in medication. But as the ice arrows drew nearer, Hitsugaya was determined to protect himself and willed his own ice arrows to destroy Ryuumaru's copied ice arrows. However, Ryuumaru, who was again caught in surprise intelligently create a defense barrier to protect himself from the scattering shards of the ice arrows.

Hitsugaya began to open his eyes, in a very slow speed, willing his eyes to get used to the light so that it'd not blind him. There was something different about Hitsugaya, his eyes seem different, there is a certain gleam in his eyes that made him seems cold and evil.

Hitsugaya begin to walk closer to Ryuumaru as he ask him,"How is my 'Monogatari no Ougi'?"

"What? That is your ougi? I thought you have revealed your ougi already?" said Ryuumaru rhetorically.

"Have you have mistaken ougi for bankai? My dear taichou."replied Hitsugaya, his voice revealing no emotion.

Ryuumaru remained slience as he knew he did mix up Hitsugaya's ougi and bankai together.

"Now, it is my turn to attack you. Be prepared for it." Said Hitsugaya.

"Ice arrows pin down his shadows with steam touching his injuries." Said Hitsugaya as he continued, "part 1 and 2 and 4 of the story."

Ryuumaru was confused over his words and stood at the same spot blankly. Ice arrows quicky surfaced again and Ryuumaru knew that he got to run to prevent being hit from the ice arrows and to save his life.

'Run….I've got to run!' signaled his brain.

However, his legs are not willing to move as if his legs was stuck onto the ground. Ryuumaru turn back and look and saw several ice arrows at his shadow. The meaning of the words of Hitsugaya begin to dawn on him, but before he could think of a solution to release himself, he soon felt really hot. It is as if he is in the steam room. Before he could make sense as to what was really happening, excruciating screams of pain were heard as hot steam began to burn his open injuries. This torture, to Ryuumaru, lasted for more then 5 minutes.

"Release." Hitsugaya ordered as he began to create a distance between Ryuumaru and himself.

"You…"said Ryuumaru panting painfully, "you…are going to regret it."

"Am I?"

Ryuumaru stood up again, with small injuries all over his body as he picked up his sword from the floor, "Why are you walking away? Come back here this instant or I am going to chase you!"

'chase' was the word needed as Hitsugaya smirk to himself and begin running even further. Ryuumaru wasted no time and started chasing him.

Ryuumaru chased after Hitsugaya for what seems like eternity. Soon, Ryuumaru could not take it anymore and began to slow down till he stopped running totally.

Hitsugaya sensed that Ryuumaru was tired and exhausted, begin to advanced his attacks quietly by whispering,"Expansion."

Ryuumaru felt weird as he begin to become more and more stiff, he look around his body curiously and found pieces of ice stucked in his body but ignore it as he thought that it was the damage done by the previous attacks. Hitsugaya stood there, putting Ryuumaru under heavy scrutiny. Ryuumaru then soon begin to feel more and more pain, until he could not take it anymore and collapsed onto the floor, rolling in pain.

"Burst." Said Hitsugaya. Immediately after Hitsugaya said that, the pieces of ice that Ryuumaru found in his body just now begin to expand in size, tearing the wounds aready present, and break into pieces, putting Ryuumaru in extreme pain.

"Damn….you!" said Ryuumaru, who was in extreme pain as his words were hardly audible.

"Ha, damn you back. You are simply no match for me." Replied Hitsugaya with a smirk

"You're going to regret this, Hitsugaya Toushirou." Said Ryuumaru, as he stares hard into Hitsugaya's eyes with a hint of hatred and anger.

Then, Ryuumaru disappeared.

'The illusion trick again, since I have blocked his copy-cat attacks, it seems that he still has his wits around him. That wouldn't last for long, I expect.' Thought Hitsygaya.

"Part 3 of the story" said Hitsugaya calmly. As he had suffer injuries from the Illusion attack from Ryuumaru earlier on in the fight, he knew what to expect from the attack.

"Can you possibly catch me?" a voice whispered into his ear.

"Try catching me." Said the voice as he giggled evily.

Hitsugaya stood there calmly, giving no signs that he was at all nervous or scared. In fact, he was waiting for the opponent to attack him.

'Why isn't he reacting at all?' thought Ryuumaru, 'in that case, then I shall attack and kill him'

Ryuumaru went towards Hitsugaya with the intention to harm him. When he attempt to kick Hitsugaya, he realized that he was being blocked by a barrier and sprang back twice the strength he put into the kick.

'Strange' thought Ryuumaru.

Ryuumaru tried his attack again, this time with more strength into it. He was determined to kill Hitsugaya.

Again, without fail, he felt the barrier erecting from Hitsugaya blocked his attack again, and with a force twice of Ryuumaru's attack, push Ryuumaru away.

This process was repeated a few times and it is always Ryuumaru who got further and further each time, cauing the increase in injuries.

Finally, when Ryuumaru could not take it anymore, asked Hitsugaya,"What did you do?"

"Nothing." Hitsugaya simply replied.

"Don't tell me that it was nothing when it was something."demanded Ryuumaru.

"Fine.I'll tell you then. It's one of my ougi attacks, are you satisfied?" replied Hitsuagaya.

A long, pressurizing slience followed.

"Why are you doing this now? Why didn't you use this attacks earlier on? You could even have used it in the previous battle.Why? Answer me!" demanded a angry Ryuumaru, as he shouted.

"Why, indeed."said Hitsugaya, followed by a short slience,then he continued," It's because you force me to. This Ougi was actually not to be used. I personally despised using this attack. Does this answer your answer?"

"No and Yes.Tell me what are the sacrifices of this attack."

"It makes the user have a heart of ice." Repiled Hitsugaya.

A moment of realization hit Ryuumaru as he asked, "What about Hinamori?"

Hitsugaya clenched his fist so tightly that his vein was obvious above the surface and

a hint of sadness is shown on his face as he answered Ryuumaru's question," I, do not have Hinamori in my mind or heart, at all."

"What! Do not joke around with me, you asshole! Don't tell me that you do not have Hinamori in your mind when all this while, you're fighting to protecting her!" a agitated Ryuumaru yelled at Hitsugaya as he grabbed Hitsugaya's collar.

"Let go of me, let's continue with the battle."

While at the spectator's stand, Hinamori, who has been observing the match all this while was still stunned by what Hitsugaya has said earlier. Thousand of questions flooded her mind as she thought of what Hitsuagaya has said regarding her. But most important thing to her now as she put aside her personal concerns is that, how Hitsuagaya is doing now and what is causing him to speak in this manner.

The battle continues as two blood-clothed men stood under the sky, although the weather was approaching winter, they do not feel cold due to the aggressive fighting.

"Are you ready for the next blow?" asked Hitsugaya, in a cold, icy tone.

The question asked by Hitsugaya was left unanswered as he started attacking Ryuumaru," Part 1 and 2, hold him, part 4, bring him to the undead hell."

"Another Ougi by him? If so, then what is the 'part4' as mentioned?" Ryuumaru asked himself.

This time, Ryuumaru did not try to escape as he know that however he trys to escape, Hitsugaya's ice arrows will eventually hit his shadows, making him unable to move.

Ryuumaru's body temperature begin to increase drastically, from warm to hot to very hot.

Ryuumaru screamed in pain as he injuries and skin burn and he ached for coldness again. He collapses.

"Stand up. You are not allowed to die so easily." Said Hitsuagaya as he kicked Ryuumaru to wake him conscious.

The constantly observant Hinamori was looking at Hitsugaya, a expression of worry can be seen from every inch of her face. She stares at Hitsugaya, her childhood sweetheart and found him to be ruthless, cold and, just like ice.

Her heart was deeply broken. Every single inch of her body hurt as she attempts to deny the fact that she has just witness which is the most painful and unbelievable scene of her entire life.

Ryuumaru begin to awake from his unconsciousness but his mind is still blank and did not react immediately. But a slight movement from his opponent was just all that Hitsugaya needs to know that he has already gained conscious.

Without wasting even a second, Hitsugaya pointed his index finger of his right hand skyward while using his left hand to hold the sword, which is facing Ryuumaru, as if sliently telling him not to move.

"Let the climax come. Part 7, Ryuumonmaru." Hitsugaya said calmly.

Immediately, a mighty roar was heard and a dragon descended from the sky, positioning itself behind Hitsugaya, its head bowing slightly.

"Finish him." Hitsugaya ordered.

The dragon roared again, only that this time it is more mightier, it then rushed towards Ryuumaru, obeying its master orders.The dragon of ice begin doing all part1 to 6 of the Ougi by first piercing him and his shadows with the ice arrow follow by using hot steam to make it more painful for him.The attacks did not stop there, but Ryuumaru was barely awake by the time the steam has subsided. The final straw came when the steam was then condensed and then used as water droplets to widen his injuries, causing him to yelled out for mercy.

It only lasted for a second before he collapsed, his eyes wide open. It didn't even require Hitsugaya to take his pulse to know that he is dead. Hitsugaya then kept his soul cutter and slowly walk towards Hinamori.

From far, Hitsugaya seems totally bloodied except for his black shinigami uniform, which successfully cover the blotches of blood save for some cuts across his chest, revealing his flesh.

Hinamori stared at Hitsugaya walking towards her, she ordered her eyes and body not to face him, but failed so. Hitsugaya was two foots apart from her and he stretched his arm, yearning to reach to her.

Hinamori, on the other hand, didn't know that Hitsugaya has reverted back to his usual self started to retreat slowly, her teary eyes revealing fear and pain. Hitsugaya took another step forward, but before he could accomplish his goal, he fainted backwards.

Hinamori's eyes widen in utter shock as she rush forward with her right hand stretched out, hoping to catch Hitsugaya to lessen the impact, shouting, "Hitsugaya!"

Hinamori managed to prevent Hitsugaya from completely falling onto the ground, and lay Hitsugaya's head on her lap while she gently touched his cheeks.

Without realizing that someone was standing behind a pillar observing them, Hinamori quickly carried Hitsugaya to the sick room and ask the captain of the 4th group, the medical group, Unohana Retsu, to attend to him immediately.

Ryuumaru laid on the ground, most properly dead, as the person who was hiding behind earlier picked him up roughly and throw him over her shoulder, Matsumoto Rangiku then make her way to the more deserted side of soul society and started to dispose his body by using a demon art which send the object to another dimension and sent Ryuumaru off to another dimension for good forever.

_A few days later_

Hinamori was so busy taking care of unconscious Hitsugaya that she could not even get 8 hours of sleep, which caused her eye bags to darken and become swollen-looking significantly over the days.

It was 2 hours after the sun has risen. The morning breeze was flowing from the outside window calmly, making the loose curtains float in the mid air gently. Hitsugaya is still unconscious, Hinamori noticed as she went to close the windows in case Hitsugaya catch a cold. She then went to sit beside him on a chair placed there since Hitsugaya went into the sick bay. It was quiet and peaceful, as the sunlight passed through the window, with the birds chirping cheerfully. Hinamori's right hand gently touch Hitsugaya's cheek, and smiled ruefully to herself.

Soon enough, Hinamori fell into slumber beside Hitsugaya with her head on his bed and right hand on Hitsugaya's left arm.

Hitsugaya was dreaming.

He is in his soul cutter inner world, unable to stand up. 'I am too weak.' Hitsugaya thought, 'Hinamori is better off with the other me. He can protect her.I can't. His eyes were starting to close, all he wants now is to sleep forever.

"Is that what she truly wants?" a familiar voice rang in Hitsugaya's mind as it woke him from his drowsiness.

"…" Hitsugaya was unable to reply that question.

"You want to leave her to that heartless, empty you out there?"

Again, Hitsugaya was speechless.

"Then she is my prey." The voice laughed.

At once, Hitsugaya was fully awoke and replied, "No. I would not leave her to such cruelty."

Hitsugaya stood up and was gone.

The breeze was still flying through the windows of the sickbay peacefully and gently.

Hitsugaya's right hand shook a little. Being a light sleeper, Hinamori woke up immediately with a jerk.

"Hitsugaya!" Hinamori shouted and shook Hitsugaya gently and anxiously.

Hitsugaya's eyes begin to flicker a little until it fully open.

"Hitsugaya!" Hinamori said ecstatically and went forward to hug Htsugaya.

"Hey! I am still injured!" exclaimed Hitsugaya.

Hinamori apologized and quickly release Hitsugaya.

"Do you want anything to drink? Shi- Hitsugaya Taishou?" asked Hinamori in a polite tone.

Hitsugaya nodded,and Hinamori went to get him a drink.Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed as he observed Hinamori.

He then got out of his bed slowly, making sure he was not creating any noise and made

his way towards Hinamori.

He stood behind her and hugged her so suddenly that Hinamori, who was about to turn and give Hitsuagaya his glass of water, dropped it.

"Hitsugaya?"

"Momo, why are you treating me like this?"

"Treating you like what?" asked a puzzled Hinamori.

"You know it, so don't ask me." Replied Hitsugaya, with a frown on his face.

Both were slient for a long time. The atmosphere was tense.

"Say something, you are making me anxious like this." Said Hinamori.

But Hitsugaya remained slient and kept his gaze hard on her, causing her to lower her gaze, unable to look straight into Hitsugaya'a face. Hitsugaya then stretched forward and hugged her tightly.

"I am sorry to have made you worried during the battle. But that was the only way to totally defeat Ryuumaru and to save you. I am sorry." Hitsugaya held her tightly from the back at her waist and whispered a apology at her ear, causing Hinamori's eyes became slightly moist and her face, blushed. Hinamori then turned back to face Hitsugaya and looked deep into his eyes.

Then, with peace and serenity surrounding them, Hinamori kissed Hitsugaya lightly on his lips .

Well, that surely gave the 10th division captain a little surprise and the tip of his lips begin to crook upwards slightly. Taking full advantage of that situation, Hitsugaya then went forward to kiss Hinamori on the lips, hard. Hinamori's eyes widen in surprise, but in truth, she was ecstatic but she couldn't show it as her mouth was pre-occupied. She responded to Hitsugaya's kiss and gave in to him as he cupped her chin between his fingers to separate her lips so that his lips were able to mate with her. Hinamori's hands then reach out to Hitsugaya's neck, lingered there for a while and then went further down to his back.

They remained in that position for a minute or two and finally let go of each other, leaving each breathless. Then, Hitsugaya's famous frown returned and said, "Well, I think we had better get some rest."

Hinamori's eyes were dreamy but was interrupted and before she could recover from the delicious moment a while ago, she replied meekly, "Yeah, I think it's a good idea."

Hinamori then began to pick up the pieces of crystal clear glasses on the floor. After she was done with the floor, she turned towards the sick bay door and begin to exit.

"Hey." Grunted Hitsugaya.

"Yeah?" replied Hinamori.

"Where should you be going?" asked Hitsugaya flatly.

"Home, to my division." Replied Hinamori in a equally flat tone.

Hitsugaya smirked evily before heading towards Hinamori and picked her up bridal style and put her on his bed, and laid besides her. Hinamori looked slightly perplexed and confused as to how to react, but before she could think of any possible excuse to get her out of this horribly embarrassing situation, Hitsugaya's arm was warped around her as he used his free hand to cover the blanket around them and then warping them around her waist.

"Sleep." Hitsugaya ordered.

**Author's Note:Well, this is the end. I am so sorry for the long wait and really grateful for the reviews that you guys had send me despite the disturbingly long update. The next chapter shall be the last. I hope that you'd look forward to it!**


End file.
